


Devil's Deal

by Gaslight Dreamer (wyntirrose)



Series: Stockholm and Lima [1]
Category: Transformers (Marvel Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/Gaslight%20Dreamer
Summary: When Ratchet returns to the Ark and finds all of his comrades captured, he’s forced to make an unholy deal to save them.
Series: Stockholm and Lima [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295676
Kudos: 16





	Devil's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Set during issue 7 of Marvel’s G1 run “Warrior School!” (issue 25 of the UK run).
> 
> In response to the Rare Pairings prompt: Ratchet/Megatron--oaths and promises

The fuel flowed from their wrists into the cauldron, mixing until there was no way to tell what was Autobot and what was Decepticon. Surrounded by the deactivated forms of the other Autobots, knowing that Optimus Prime’s deactivated head was hanging in the other room, Ratchet found himself transfixed by the fuel and the ceremony and the monster standing across from him. He was the last Autobot. The only one left to stop Megatron from harvesting this young organic world. The only one left who could do anything and he was no warrior. He had tried to fight and he had failed. All that was left was this deal and the hope that it would buy him just a little more time.

"Now to bind our agreement, we contribute our fuel. As our sacrifice blends into one we too become one. In the sight of Primus we complete our oath to honour this bond we make to each other," Megatron intoned as he activated the cauldron, lighting the fuel on fire.

As the green gold light filled the room, lighting Megtron's face from below, Ratchet could see why so many mechs had flocked to his banner. He was compelling, both verbally and physically and now lit up by the fire he looked like a god. A dark and terrible god. One who Ratchet could never trust, and yet, here he was oathing himself to the mech.

“We’re done,” Megatron said, his smile a cruel slash. “No Autobot has ever broken this oath, Ratchet. So either way, I win.”

He took a step forward, crowding Ratchet, using his sheer size to intimidate. Without permission he reached out and took hold of the medic’s chin. Ratchet was forced to look up at the warlord - he was sure that if he pulled away the bottom half of his face would remain in Megatron’s grip - and he felt like he was being appraised like a desired object. A plaything that existed solely for the warlord’s amusement. It made the surface of his protoform shiver. He wasn’t sure if it was from fear or disgust. Or something more disturbing that he didn’t want to contemplate.

Megatron released the medic and turned away.

“Go on, little Autobot. Go rid me of Shockwave and then we can discuss the release of your teammates. And remember, if you break your oath I will hunt you down and you will not like what I do to you.” Megatron paused and turned back, looking the medic up and down. “Though I might be convinced to punish you in _other_ ways.”

With that he turned his back, not in any way concerned about the medic or the threat he might possibly present. 

Ratchet squared his shoulders and left the Ark. He needed to get to a spot deep in Antarctica where the Dinobots had last been recorded four millions years before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some comment and/or critique on this one. I know that not many people are writing for the Marvel arm of the fandom and this story takes place in a single issue that's now over 30 years old. So was this too short? Too reliant on knowledge of the issue? Should it be expanded upon? Seriously, I'm open to any and all comments, including the negative one.


End file.
